


Deleted Scene Drabble

by ChrisRenHeb



Category: Nobuta wo Produce
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisRenHeb/pseuds/ChrisRenHeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuuji's thoughts before moving and after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deleted Scene Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> was inspired by the deleted scene that just came out from Nobuta wo Produce.

You said to me that you're not the one she wants. I know you believe that she is in love with me, but to me she will only ever be a friend. Don't think I haven't any deep feelings for someone because I do. I just can't tell anyone.

My heart stumbled when you said no one can take my place. I had to remind myself, you only meant in our friendship of three. When will my heart learn what my head already knows?

I told you, I want to be with you guys forever.....I don't want to move away. I....I don't want to lose you. When did dislike and annoyance turn into care and love? Will I remain in your mind and heart even if only in friendship?

Then came the good-bye, the whole class showed up and yet for my sake you held back. Don't think I didn't realize from that how much our friendship meant to the three of us. But now I am no longer in the picture. Will she choose you now? Will I lose you to the one you believe you love? Will you remember me?

 

As I introduce myself to my new class, in my new school, in my new town I look up and I feel my heart stop in disbelief. An overwhelming feeling of warmth spreads throughout my body as my mind tries to accept the shock of seeing your face.

You look at me, kon kon'd me and clapped your hands on the wall in welcome, all the while my heart was still spiraling in surprise. Why are you here and not with her?

After we left the school you explained what had happened, that she sent you here. Does she know? Does she know me so well and what my feelings for you are? To me it still means that you didn't come here of your own accord but because she sent you. I hope that you stick so close to me that neither of us will ever remember a time that we weren't together.

I dream of the day when I can look into your eyes and say, I love you Akira, with all my heart.


End file.
